An Amian story
by Ian Alexander Kabra
Summary: Amy gets a call from Ian that they are going to stay at Cahill Manor for two weeks
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys This my first fanfiction story so please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong**

**iam not that good at summarys bascically Amy getts a call from Ian saying they are going to be staying there for two weeks what will happen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys This my first fanfiction story so please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong**

**iam not that good at summarys bascically Amy getts a call from Ian saying they are going to be staying there for two weeks what will happen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for sticking with me there I'm sorry about the things that came before this I was having a little trouble with this since this is all new to me its very confusing so if there is anything that I did wrong please tell me **

**Anyways this story is going to be a little short since I didn't have a lot of time .**

Disclamer - I do not own anything

It was a regular day in the house of Amy Cahill . She was writing in her diary as usual about her sure cute distant cousin Ian. Amy was so concfused about her feelings for him . "_He's just so different I mean he's polite like all the time , he's so handsome, and can be really smart"_she thought to herself But, Amy already had a boyfriend and his name was Evan . "Evan's sweet and all but it just doesn't feel right". She said. All of a sudden her phone started ringing so she went to answer it. "Hello" "Hello Love ' as he answered back " What do you want Ian "

"Is it ok if we come and stay while our mansion is being remodeled"

Fine "

"ok love Ill see you in a few". Then he hung up.

After that Amy started to panic ." How could I let him come I still have not forgiven him for Korea. " she said

The next minute she heared the doorbell ring. When she opened the door there stood Ian Kabra and his little sister Natalie in their usual matching designer outfits.. "Long time no see " he said with a smirk on his rather handsome face. "Don't call me that Ian how many times do I have to say it" she responded . Ian was about to answer back but, Natalie interrupted him "Thank you for letting us stay here for two week" she said . Then Amy's little brother Dan rushed down the stairs and said " Who is it"

"Hello Daniel " said Natalie. "Not you Amy why is your boyfriend here" Dan said "HE'snot my boyfriend Daniel Arther Cahill you should know I already have a boyfriend"Amy screamed.

"Oh, Ian take me away on your USS Dreamboat " Dan said sarcastically in a high pitched girl voice.

"Ok thats enough Dan come on I will show you two to your rooms"Said Amy .

**Ok here is a little piece of it I will try to write more by tuesday hope you liked it.**

**please tell me ifI have any spelling mistakes please comment thank you **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys sorry about the delay I just had alot of things on my plate **

**My computer almost crashed during the Thanksgiving holiday so we had to get a new one **

**so it has taken a lot of time to get a new one so anyways to the story **

**Disclamer- i do not own any of the characters**

"Ok Natalie here is your room" Amy said before her and Ian walked farther down the hallway.

When they got there she said "And ian my room is two doors down so if you need anything " Then started to go back downstairs to the kitchen

But., before she could Ian grabed her hand and said"Thank you for letting us stay here i have missed being able to see you'

"Your welcome Ian and Yes it has been quite a while" She said before she disappeared out of sight.

As Ian walked into his roomand pulled out his personal picture of Amy.

He loved her so much he had wished he had never hurt her

_"While I'm here I have to try to get Amy to forgive me"_

At dinner Ian sat right next to amy

He could see her trying not to blush or look into his dinner Dan went to play video games while Natalie went to read her fashion magazine.

So that left Amy and Ian at the table.

"Love do you want to go to your room I have something that I would like to tell you" said Ian.

"Of course Ian" She answered as she followed him upstairs.

**Ok guys there is the next chapter hope you enjoyed it **

**The next chapter will be coming out soon**

**Please if you have any suggestions ether private message me or post a comment**

**Anyways thanks again for all the support**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry I have not wrote in a while with the christmas season in my country I have been very busy

I hope this chapter will be longer than the ones before

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters

hope you enjoy

As they walked up the stairs Ian was so nervous what would she say.

When they got up to her room they both sat on the bed

"What are you going to tell me Ian "asked amy

_"Here goes nothing "Ian thought efore he answered her_

"Love I want to tell you that I'm sorry for Korea and I dont know how to say this but some of it wasn't acting"he said

"Aaaaree yooou saaayiiingg thhatt" But before Amy could finish Ian cut her off

"Yes Amy I love you with all my heart you are all I can think about"

He loved when he could make her stutter and blush in the cutest ways.

All of a sudden Amy said "Ian I have been trying to hide this for a while but, I love you no matter how much I try to forget . "

"Right now I just found out that maybe Evan is not the right guy I will figure out what to do later'

"I dont know what else to say Amy but I love you"

Then he kissed her it lasted about thirty seconds before they both pulled away.

"I better get back to my room before our siblings come in" Ian said

"Yay see ya Ian " Amy said as Ian walked out the door.

After he walked out you could see Amy blush and sigh before she drifted off to sleep.

When Ian got out of Amy's room he was as happy as could be.

He had finally got Amy Cahill the love of my life and kiss her.

Natalie was in the living room when Ian came in she said "So how did the talk with your girlfriend go"

"Fine and it none of your buiness and she is not my girlfreind" Ian said

Before Ianwent to bed he put the picture of Amy back in his suitcase and went to sleep.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter

As always if you have any suggestions private message me or post a comment

Until next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys **

**Here is the next chapter of the story hope you guys enjoy**

The next afternoon Amy got a call from Evan

"Hey Ames"

"Hi Evan"

'You know Amy I was thinking it would be nice..."

"Um, Evan I dont think this is working out"

"Amy are you breaking up with me"

"Yes Im Evan and I'm so sorry"

As she said this you could hear Evan crying softly before she hung up.

A couple minutes later Ian came walking to her room

"How are you today my love "

He said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Ian I dont know how to say this but, I just broke up with my boyfriend "She said before bursting into tears .

'Its going to be ok love"He said as he put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Ian really need that right now'

"Your welcome love just remember one thing love I love you and I will always be there for you"

"Aw thats so sweet Ian and I love you too"

Then she moved closer towards him and kissed him.

All Ian could think of was her strawberry hair and her soft gentle lips touching his.

But before they could break apart they heard a scream coming from the door

and there stood a very angry looking Dan Cahill.

**Ok There's the next chapter**

**if you have any questions or suggestions please do not be afraid to private message me**

**or post a comment.**

**See you **

**Until next chapter**

**Ian Alexander Kabra **


End file.
